From Suits To Dresses
by BlackKnight772
Summary: Grell is about to have a crazy twist in his life. After a big party that he went to, he wakes up to find he's a woman, which Grell has mixed feeling about. Wanting to talk to someone about it, he goes to William. Unfortunately for Grell, Will thinks it's a prank and ignores the situation completely. Grell's going to need a miracle. Grell x Will


**-Grell pov- **

* * *

The dreamless darkness felt peaceful, wrapping me up in its gentle embrace. Everything was pitch black. I could leave my own world behind and drift away into a blissful false reality.

The air around me was cold. I clutched my coat tightly, taking comfort in the warmth it was giving me. The wind was blowing just enough to scatter my hair across my face. The sensation tickled my skin, causing me to shiver.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked several times, trying to adjust to the change in lighting. I didn't recognize my surroundings. For some strange reason I was on the floor of an alley way. The sunshine from an early winter day peeked over the tops of buildings, mostly covered by long shadows. The smell that was enveloping the area was wretched. Humans are such horrid creatures, leaving their filth everywhere...

I sat up gently, trying not to gag at the smell. I felt... weird, somehow. I didn't know what it was, I just had a feeling that something was off. I then looked down at my overcoat, which was covered in dust, and saw boobs.

I had boobs... I had boobs...? I had boobs!

I bolted upward, off the dusty floor, and examined my body.

"What the hell!" I shouted out load.

I covered my mouth, noticing that my voice was even more girly then it normally was. Putting my hands to my hips, I felt curves.

_What is going on?_

I untied my striped bow-tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on the top of my shirt, thinking that this was some kind of prank and that I had something stuffed in my shirt to make it look like boobs.

Of course, sure enough, when I looked down at my once flat, male chest, I found cleavage.

_How is this even_ _possible?_

At that moment, I had about three billion emotions exploding in my head because I really didn't know how to feel about this. I had always wanted to be a woman, and here I was, one hundred percent female.

On the other hand, I had never expected it to happen, nor did I know how different I would feel, not to mention how everyone_ else _would react to this.

There was also another thing that I noticed. Now that I'm a girl, I seem to have shrunk a little. My clothing was a little big on me, and my pants covered my high-heeled shoes more than they used to.

I had no clue as to what happened to me. I was a guy yesterday, and now a girl today. That just seemed too weird to believe.

I shivered against the chilly morning air. The fact that I was standing in a filthy human alleyway in the middle of winter completely slipped my mind, for obvious reasons. The wind was blowing lightly, but I could still feel it through my hair.

I decided to head to the dispatch. If I could get help with this situation, I'd find it there. I should ask William and Ronald about this, maybe they would know what happened to me.

**-Some time later-**

* * *

I walked down the long corridor toward William's office. I was getting strange looks from some of the other shinigami. No one could have known it was me. I looked _way_ too different.

As I was walking, I started to have doubts about going to see him. He would kick me out before I even got a chance to tell him that it was me. William was always so strict about everything and probably wouldn't take me seriously.

Before I got a chance to make up my mind about it, I bumped into him.

"Wow, hey, watch where your going!" I said without thinking.

I covered my mouth with my hand, still not used to the sound of my voice that was slightly different from my normal one.

Will only stumbled a little before gaining his balance again. He looked at me strangely, as if somehow knowing that it was me even though it might have seemed impossible. I was beginning to think this wasn't as bad an idea as I thought.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Said William, pushing his glasses up with his scythe.

I sighed. Telling him wasn't going to be easy. William has always been stubborn. We deal with strange circumstances all the time, but This? Who in there right mind would believe me?

"I'm, umm... Grell" I said uncertainly. As soon as the words left my mouth, I expected him to call security or something. He just stood there staring at me.

He sighed. "You must think this is a joke. Did Ronald or Grell put you up to this, or are you simply doing this for your own amusement?" He said while pushing up his glasses again.

_A joke. That's the reaction he's going with? Fantastic, now what am I supposed to say?_ I started to get frustrated. How could he think that I would_ joke _about being a girl?

"Come on Will. Don't you recognize me at all? My hair, my coat, my heals, anything?" I clinched my hands into fists by my side. I needed someone to help me with this!

"I have work to do."

I don't even think he heard my outrage, he's too busy with his paperwork to even bother with this.

"Don't just ignore a lady when she's talking!" That sentence seemed even more real then it would normally.

"I'll give you credit for your determined persistence, but I don't have time for any childish games. If I don't get back to work, I'll have to suffer through even more overtime then you have already caused me to have. Now if you'll excuse me." He said while walking past me to his office.

I could feel my face heat up with anger. Damn it. I thought that I could get him to listen to me. I guess I was wrong for thinking he would.

Just then a light bulb went off. He mentioned Ronald, maybe he would listen to me. He may still be a kid, but he's got enough sense in him to listen when he needs to.

I made my way down the corridor towards the front entrance. If I knew Ronald, he'd be in the front right now, flirting with the girls that were working there. That's what he usually does anyway, If he isn't down there then I don't know where I'm going to look.

The hall was strangely quiet, making my heals seem louder then usual. Everyone was probably in there own offices or off doing jobs by now, leaving the place looking mostly deserted and empty.

I was here just yesterday, yet I feel like a stranger in my own body. No one knows who I am, so, to them, I_ am_ a stranger. For the most part, I look like myself, Same long red hair, same sharp teeth, same reaper eyes, But the parts that _have_ changed make a huge difference. I'm slightly shorter then I used to be, and my clothes are loose, and the obvious fact that I've got _boobs_, is kind of a dead giveaway to something being seriously wrong. No one would even think to see me as me. Most would only think of me as a visitor from another department.

As I got closer to the front, I started to see some people walking along the hall from room to room, busy with scythe placements and other small errands that needed to be done. I scanned the room. Looking from face to face.

_Please be here, please save me the trouble of having to find you._

* * *

**And there it is :) Please leave a review to let me know if I should make this a full story or just a two parter. Also, why not check out my other story about Grelliam? It's called "The not quite yet reaper" **

**Have fun Reading/writing fanfiction! xD**


End file.
